1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a hair-weaving machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manual weaving of one or several hairpieces 118 or portions thereof onto a strand of natural hairs 12 of a partially bald head 11, as illustrated in FIG. 1 is time consuming. Means have therefore been sought of implementing this operation automatically to save time and expense.